Reign of Wylis Manderly
The sixteenth Crown Administration of the Seven Kingdoms and the genre '''was House Manderly and the King of Westeros being '''King Wylis Manderly, or Bastoura. He had served for 4 years, and was the first King of the Seven Kingdoms originating from the North in the history of the Genre. He succeeded King Tywin I Lannister through means of a successful Rebellion now known as the White Harbor Uprising. King Wylis Manderly would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Baelor Hersey, or HiddenBladed, who would go on to serve as King Regent for the second half of King Wylis Manderly’s Reign. King Wylis Manderly would be succeeded and be deposed himself through Rebellion by his predecessor, King Tywin I Lannister, through the first and only counter-rebellion in Genre history. Early Reign After the successful Rebellion that had deposed King Tywin I Lannister, King Wylis Manderly had issued a royal decree that had announced the massive integration of a system of an organized Crown, and the attempts to bring back the ‘Culture’ of the Genre that King Wylis Manderly had felt had deteriorate over the course of time, specifically since the Activity Drought had started. At the time in the Genre, there was only a handful of Major Houses, those being House Lannister, House Baratheon, House Manderly, and House Blackmont, which had a meteoric rise in popularity extremely quickly. Other Houses that were respectable include House Hersey, House Crabb, House Targaryen, House Seaworth, House Goodbrother, House Holt, House Stark and House Dayne. Any other Houses in the Genre at this point were either completely inactive or too inconsequential to be significant. Because of King Wylis Manderly and the Crown praising themselves on an organized and efficient administration, King Wylis Manderly’s Crown was the most organized and archive-based out of any administration before, keeping up to date and pristine logs of information. It was King Wylis Manderly’s belief that an organized and bookkeeping Crown would help efficiency of the Crown, which would only help to encourage and increase the Genre activity. This however, would not be the case. The Reforms The first decree of King Wylis Manderly was organized and structured Podium Laws, which would correctly document the different sections of the Podium and First Pillar, and the people allowed on it, as well as the rules and regulations for it. This laid out a clear and concise system that would, for the time the Crown had reigned, ended up working quite well. The second decree of King Wylis Manderly was reestablishing order to the Small Council. At this point in time, the Small Council had become reduced from a group of talented advisors tailored to a certain Skillset, to simply a group of advisors who did not perform the duties of the role they were assigned. King Wylis Manderly had strives to fix this by establishing clear guidelines and strict enforcement of those on the Small Council that would create a proficient and working Small Council. The third decree, and by far the most useful, was a concise, yet complex and smart reformation of the Laws within the Seven Kingdoms. This Lawbook, dubbed by King Wylis Manderly as the ‘Westeros Laws Handbook’ was a complex and complete amalgamation of previous Crown administrations wrapped into a single, new and precise Lawbook. The Lawbook was organized by three sections, ‘Laws of the Land’, ‘the Red Keep’, and ‘Bastards of the Kingdoms’, and varied from a plethora of different Laws. If you wish to view the entire Westeros Laws Handbook, you may do so here. This logging of information, and a proper and concise Archive system, was an extremely beneficial purpose and way a key theme of King Wylis Manderly. King Wylis Manderly had believed, and rightfully so, by the reintegration of a useful Small Council, that it would only be a strong upside and beneficial feature of the Genre. However, with the main focus of King Wylis Manderly’s Reign being solely on bringing back ‘Culture’ to the Genre, as well as the reestablishment of various Laws and Policies, the focus and worry on Genre Activity was not the primary objective for the Crown, as King Wylis Manderly had believed that, rather than a fracturing, disinterested and demoralized Genre being the most important thing in fixing as numerous Administrations previous to him, that the root of the problem was the inefficiency of Crown Administrations before him, rather than the inefficiency of Genre Administration. The King Regent Approximately halfway into King Wylis Manderly’s Reign, he had become indisposed as he was going on vacation. This would lead to the appointment of Lord Hand Baelor Hersey to serve as the King Regent in his absence. This would go on to start a multitude of problems for the Crown. Because of the absence of the person everyone perceived as the leader, and the divisive personality of King Regent Baelor Hersey, as well as the now disposed Lord of House Manderly, the Crown had quickly devolved into pandemonium and growing tensions of the belligerent House Manderly Highranks and other Lords of the Seven Kingdoms was a clear sign that this was the beginning of the end.. The Crown had quickly lost its sense of direction and purpose, and any and all progress King Wylis Manderly had made with the reforms was subsequently blurred and turned into dust. Feuds between the Crown Administration and other Lords, feuds between Lords and the Crowns allies, and even feuds within the Crown Administration spiralled out of control, with King Wylis Manderly no longer in the picture. King Wylis Manderly, who had many of his own personal disputes with other Lords and Houses, especially House Lannister, still had a notion of diplomatic sense, although he was not considered a diplomatic King. King Regent Baelor Hersey, however, had not been able to control the undisciplined and belligerent House Manderly Highranks, who had been escalating tensions between other Houses since before the Rebellion. This was mainly due to the fact that most House Manderly had not viewed or paid any respect to House Hersey or other Houses, as they were an extremely egocentric House. These factors would lead to the Counter-rebellion which would cost House Manderly the Crown. The Counter-Rebellion With the Crown completely in disarray, Rebellion had once again sparked. This time, and for the first time in Genre history, the Rebellion was championed by the former King who had been deposed of by King Wylis Manderly, King Tywin I Lannister. In the time House Manderly had as the Crown, Lord Tywin Lannister was rebuilding his armies and making strategic changes based on the White Harbor Uprising, as well as intelligent and well thought out political and military alliances with Lady Myrcella Baratheon of House Baratheon, one of the strongest Houses in the Genre at the time. With an established alliance between House Lannister and House Baratheon, Lord Tywin Lannister had decreed and started the first and only ever counter-rebellion in the history of the Genre. On the day of the war, House Lannister and House Baratheon had outrallied the Crown house by around 3 to 1. At the Siege of King’s Landing, the Crown forces were decisively bested by a fresh and organized Rebel army. At the end, Lord Tywin Lannister had managed to regain the throne, and would depose the incumbent King. Legacy King Wylis Manderly is remembered as a determined King. His entire agenda was based on the belief that massive reforms and the efficiency of high positions in the Genre was the key to solving the Genres core issue: stable activity. In the time he served as King, he had a multitude of reforms, establishments and ideas he pushed with the position he had won through rebellion. However, as he was a determined King to do good for a Genre he thought had needed it, he began to see himself as the only person who could truly solve the issues of the Crown. Because of this, his drive to retain power conflicted with him becoming available, to the point his hands were tied to name a King Regent. He became blinded by self interests to the point he would risk the stability of the Genre if it meant staying as King of Westeros. Despite this, in the short time he had as King, he accomplished a great deal in terms of reforms of laws and policies, and had potential to be a much greater King if it wasn’t for bad timing. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House